These tears I cry
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: Let me introduce myself. My name is Orihime Inoue. I am 19 years old and I have just graduated from Karakura High School. I have a secret, one of my biggest flaws.   I'm in love with the former Cuatro Espada.   A short UlquiHime fic. T to be safe.


These tears I cry

**My first Bleach fanfic… Please read, don't be too harsh on me. If you don't like UlquiHime, then I suggest you don't read this story. Sorry if they're a little OOC. Enjoy!**

_El que __llora__; _He who cries. Where was he when I needed him most?

Let me introduce myself. My name is Orihime Inoue. I am 19 years old and I have just graduated from Karakura High School. I have a secret, one of my biggest flaws.

I'm in love with the former Cuatro Espada.

It may not seem like a big deal, but it is. He was one of the Soul Society's most wanted enemies, although he's gone now, reduced to mere ashes. My friends would flip if they knew, especially Tatsuki and Ichigo.

Speaking of Ichigo, I wonder how he's doing. I haven't seen him ever since he got his shinigami powers back. He's been in the Soul Society with Rukia. I can't believe I used to like him. I still think he looks good and all, but, honestly, even _I_ know that they're perfect for each other.

"Orihime!" A young, feminine voice snapped me out of my musings. I found myself face to face with Ichigo's younger sister, Karin Kurosaki, accompanied by Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. Said captain's face was a lovely pink shade that contrasted with his silvery hair.

"Hello Karin, Captain Hitsugaya!" I greeted cheerfully. "What are you guys doing around these parts?"

"We're going to see a movie!" Karin exclaimed excitedly. Captain Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, earning a punch from the spunky, black-haired girl.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm gingerly. Karin ignored him.

"Would you like to come with us, Orihime?" She looked so hopeful, but I shook my head anyways.

"Sorry, Karin, but I have some things I need to take care of." The girl's bright eyes dimmed considerably. "Maybe next time?" I added. Her face immediately regained its youthful shine as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. C'mon, Toushirou!" She dragged the silver-haired boy by the wrist in the direction of the theater. I smiled at their antics. Young love.

A flash of white fluttered in the corner of my vision. I quickly turned, hoping against hope, only to find nothing there. I scratched the back of my head in my confusion.

"I could've sworn there was something there…" I muttered under my breath. "I must be going crazy, with all this time I occupy with thinking about him." I shrugged it off and continued on my way home.

"Orihime! Wait up!" I turned, seeing Tatsuki running after me, arms waving furiously back and forth.

"Hi, Tatsuki." I glued on a fake smile for my best friend. But she shook her head.

"What's wrong, Hime?" Tatsuki had always known when I was upset or down. I sighed.

"It's…nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Tell me what's wrong." She said gently.

"It's… a guy." I admitted.

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"What did he do?" I hesitated.

"I… can't tell you that right now." I answered, biting back the wave of tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at me.

"You can tell me anything, you know." She reminded me.

"Most things, yes. This…has to do with the whole thing Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia and I were involved in." I admitted.

"Oh." She attempted to give me a hug, but I pushed her away. "Hime?"

"I-I have to go." I hurriedly turned on my heel, leaving a very confused Tatsuki motionless behind me. I began to sob as I ran home, tears flowing down my face. I searched for the key in the flowerpot near my door, unlocked and opened the door, replacing the key before throwing myself into the room. I shut the door behind me and sank to the ground, bawling.

"Where are you?" I whispered between the sobs that wracked my body.

"Why are you crying, woman?" A cold voice inquired. My head snapped up, focusing on the pale-white figure that stood before me.

"U-Ulquiorra?" I stuttered.

"Who else would it be, woman?"

"H-how did you…?"

"Come back?" He finished my question in his quiet voice. "I don't know. I should've died when Kurosaki disintegrated me…" I stared at him in confusion. My gaze settled on his somewhat-exposed chest. A slightly pink, circular scar was left in the place of his Hollow hole. His armor was gone as well, allowing his midnight-colored hair to fall across his face freely, somewhat hiding his bright, emerald eyes.

"You were given a second chance…" I whispered as the tears flowed faster in an endless torrent of water. Ulquiorra noted this with alarm.

"I repeat, why are you crying, woman?"

"Because…I'm happy." I managed to answer between sobs. "These are the happy tears that I couldn't cry because you were gone." I explained. His eyes softened just the slightest bit.

"You cried…because of me?" He asked incredulously, staring at me as if it were the most ludicrous concept in the world. His world, anyway.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"Because…" I bit my bottom lip, Ulquiorra staring at me expectantly. His hand gently wiped away the stray tears that leaked from my eyes. His touch was electric, coercing a quiet gasp from my lips.

"Because?" His voice was gentle, yet insistant.

"Because…" I threw my arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly and catching him by surprise. "I love you." I whispered. His arms hesitantly wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. Ulquiorra's warm breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Orihime…" My heart sang. He had actually used my name! I lifted my head to stare at his face, his emerald eyes glittering. Then Ulquiorra leaned in and gently captured my lips in his.

My mind went completely blank. I was so shocked I didn't do anything for a few seconds. Then I snapped out of my reverie and kissed him back. All of the romance novels I had read could never completely and accurately describe this feeling. I felt like I was soaring…yet still stationed on the ground. Fireworks exploded in my imagination. When he drew away, I was still unable to move. Ulquiorra held me close, sending pleasurable warmth through my body.

"Ulquiorra… Thank you." I whispered, tilting my head up to study his face. His green eyes flickered and his lips twitched, showing me the barest hint of a smile. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his new heart.

Something wet landed on my neck. I looked up, incredulous, to see one crystal tear sliding down the emerald tracks that gave him his name. A small smile formed on my face as I gently wiped it away.

"Don't cry…" I murmured.

"That tear… was one I cried for you." He murmured back, quickly capturing my mouth in his once more. He slowly drew away and planted a trail of kisses across my jaw and down my neck, sending shivers throughout my body. Things quickly escalated from there.

*Imagine the events happening here*

*9 months later*

"Here's your daughter, miss." The nurse placed a small, protesting bundle in my arms. I smiled gently, stroking the small tuft of ebony hair on her head. Faint green lines trailed down her face just like her father's. The eyes that met mine, however, were a startling grey, similar to my own.

"She's beautiful." I murmured.

"Do you have a name for your daughter?"

"… Kaia." I answered. "Kaia Schiffer." The nurse smiled and left the room, telling me she'd be back in a few minutes. I stared at the infant in my arms, who was cooing and grasping my extended finger.

"I wish your father were here." I whispered to the baby, who merely stared up at me, a smile on her face.

"Who says I wouldn't be here?" That somewhat-cold, deep voice sent a shiver of warmth down my spine. The tall, emotionless former Arrancar leaned against the wooden door frame. I motioned for him to come closer, which he did hesitantly.

"You came." I said breathlessly.

"Yes, I did." He gently pushed my sunset-orange bangs from my eyes. "Is this her?"

"This is your daughter." I affirmed. He looked down at her tenderly, a fatherly expression on his face.

"What is her name?"

"Kaia Schiffer." His head shot up, emerald eyes capturing mine.

"Does this mean…?" I smiled.

"Yes. I will." A small smile cracked his normally-impassive mask. He lowered his lips to mine. I slung one arm around his neck, the other still holding Kaia, savoring the kiss.

A loud cry broke us apart. I looked down at out beautiful daughter and smiled. Ulquiorra planted a kiss on my head before wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Orihime?" A quiet knock sounded at the door. It was Tatsuki.

"Come in!" I called cheerfully. The door opened and Tatsuki marched in, followed by Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Ichigo, Rukia, and a whole slew of my friends that wished to congratulate Ulquiorra and I. He gently squeezed my shoulder. I looked at him affectionately.

Those tears I had cried all those months ago had been very much worth it.

**So, what'cha think? Was it any good? If it was, please click the little box at the bottom of the screen that says review.**

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Kaia Schiffer. Tite Kubo owns everything else._

**Hasta luego!**

**-HeroofTwilightsgf**


End file.
